What started me on this venture was when I researched who invented the wheel. What I found in one article was that the Egyptians invented the wheel four thousand years ago and used it for their two wheel chariots.
What surprised me was the fact that since then we have always adapted to a two wheel system, automobiles, trains, trucks, etc.
As I have always lived near railroads and having worked at Ford Motor Co., I began to notice the transportation of automobiles by the present RailRoad Auto Transporter Cars and realized the possibility of building a wider rail car for that use. Of course I have expanded it to many other uses for these 20 foot wide rail cars on a four track rail system.